detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 21-30
Volume 21 was released on October 17, 1998 in Japan List of chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 21 to 30. Main article: Volume 21 File 201: And Again... (そしてまた... Soshite Mata...?) File 202: Countdown (カウントダウン Kauntodaun?) File 203: Ivory Tower (象牙の塔 Sōge no Tō?) File 204: The Initial Call (最初の挨拶 Saisho no Aisatsu?) File 205: Midair Sealed Chamber (大空の密室 Ōzora no Misshitsu?) File 206: The Last Trump Card (最後の切り札 Saigo no Kirifuda?) File 207: Hidden Within The Depth Of The Heart... (胸に秘めて... Mune ni Himete...?) File 208: The Sakurada Gate!? (桜田門の変!? Sakurada-mon no Hen!??) File 209: The Inspector's Investigation (警部の推理 Keibu no Suiri?) File 210: An Unexpected Rival (意外な敵 Igai na Teki?) File 211: A Nice Day in Tokyo (東京日和 Tōkyō Biyori?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|On a plane ride, Ran falls asleep and remembers Shinichi's first case. Later the Detective Boys receive a tour of the police station by Wataru Takagi and Miwako Sato. When the station receives a phone call and a woman is murdered, the Detective Boys accompany the investigation. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|22 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|212-221 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|February 18, 1999 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125492-6 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 22 File 212: Uneasiness (おそろいや Osoroiya?) File 213: The Evidence... (証拠は... Shōko wa...?) File 214: The Last Laugh (かかった獲物 Kakatta Emono?) File 215: The Northbound Train (北斗星 Hokutosei?) File 216: Search The Train!? (馬脚を露わす!? Bakyaku o Arawasu!??) File 217: to be continued... File 218: The Last Station (終着駅 Shūchakueki?) File 219: Go On, Sonoko (それゆけ園子 Sore yuke Sonoko?) File 220: The Sleeping Beauty (眠り姫 Nemuri Hime?) File 221: The Prince of Kicks (蹴撃の貴公子 Shūgeki no Kikōshi?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|While on a train, a killing and a recent robbery lead Conan to believe that both events are tied to a mystery novel that his father once wrote, but never published. Then, while staying at the beach, a mysterious man attacks Sonoko Suzuki! Can Conan find out who the killer is before he strikes again... and succeeds? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|23 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|222-231 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 17, 1999 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125493-4 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 23 File 222: The Last Movie (チネ·チッタ Chine Citta?) File 223: The Truth In The Mirror (鏡の中の真実 Kagami no Naka no Shinjitsu?) File 224: Dreamland (夢の場所 Yume no Basho?) File 225: Gray Planner (影の計画師 Kage no Keikakushi?) File 226: The Motive Thickens... (殺意は燃えて... Satsui wa Moete...?) File 227: The Unintentional Target (意外な標的 Igai na Hyōteki?) File 228: Disappearing Among The Waves... (波涛に消ゆ... Hatō ni Kiyu...?) File 229: This Is The Truth (これが真実 Kore ga Shinjitsu?) File 230: The Witness Survived (証人生還 Shōnin Seikan?) File 231: Investigation Begins!! (捜査開始!! Sōsa Kaishi!!?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Surely the Detective Boys can't get into any trouble at an afternoon monster movie. But when a man in the audience dies, Conan and Ai realize that the real monster isn't the big green behemoth on the screen. Then Ran gets her own movie moment, playing Rose--minus Jack--at the prow of a glittering ocean liner. When a suspicious explosion kills the romance, it's time for Conan and teen detectiveHeiji Hattori to make sure that the passengers' hearts will go on! |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|24 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|232-242 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 17, 1999 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125494-2 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 24 File 232: Finding Evidence (現場検証 Genba Kenshō?) File 233: Countdown (カウントダウン Kauntodaun?) File 234: Another Half Year... (あと半年... Ato Hantoshi...?) File 235: In the Darkness... (闇の中... Yami no Naka...?) File 236: The Unbelievable Link (信じられぬ接点 Shinjirarenu Setten?) File 237: From the Bottom of Heart (最後の心 Saigo no Kokoro?) File 238: The Secret Corner of Betrayal (裏切りの街角 Uragiri no Machikado?) File 239: The Black Burial Ranks (漆黒の葬列 Shikkoku no Sōretsu?) File 240: The Sudden Parting (突然の別れ Totsuzen no Wakare?) File 241: The Bullet from the Past (過去からの銃弾 Kako kara no Jūdan?) File 242: The White World (白の世界 Shiro no Sekai?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Takagi chases down a criminal while Sato is stuck handcuffed to a murder suspect in an art gallery, but while he and the Detective Boys gather evidence, they learn that the gallery is scheduled for demolition, and no one knows Sato is still inside! Later, Conan tries to solve a case where a man dies in a bathtub due to an electric shock. During the case, Ran acts weird towards the doctor making hints of romance. Later, the black organization strikes and a man is murdered at the hotel. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|25 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|243-253 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|October 18, 1999 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125495-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 25 File 243: Not Like the Rest!? (仲間外れ!? Nakama Hazure!??) File 244: The Victim Doesn't Talk (死者は語らず Shisha wa Katarazu?) File 245: The Experimental Words (手探りの言葉 Tesaguri no Kotoba?) File 246: The Spider Mansion (蜘蛛屋敷 Kumo Yashiki?) File 247: Seen Horror (恐怖を見た Kyōfu o Mita?) File 248: Heiji's Cry (平次の叫び Heiji no Sakebi?) File 249: Heiji's Anger (平次の怒り Heiji no Ikari?) File 250: Unable to Speak (言葉にできない Kotoba ni Dekinai?) File 251: Mistaken Detectives (手負いの探偵団 Teoi no Tantei-dan?) File 252: Enthusiastic Detectives (心強き名探偵達 Kokoro-zuyoki Meitantei-tachi?) File 253: One's Trust (一つの確信 Hitotsu no Kakushin?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Conan, Ran, and Sonoko are out skiing when a murder occurs in the bathroom. Conan finds out the mysterious dying message and reveals the culprit. Heiji and Mouri are hired by a family to investigate a curse of the Spiker King where people who have committed crimes will commit suicide in the same room by hanging. The family who lives in that house believe that the last attack was a murder. Then, Ran is practising for a play with a Black Knight who will kiss her. Conan notes how she has been suspicious about him lately, noting she might have figured out his identity. The Detective Boys are taken by the professor to celebrate the year 2000. Inside the cave, they witness some criminals hiding a body. Conan is shot in the process. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|26 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|254-263 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|February 18, 2000 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125496-9 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 26 File 254: An Infatuated Heart (迷える心 Mayoeru Kokoro?) File 255: The Intruder's Sudden Arrival (突然の侵入者 Totsuzen no Shin'nyūsha?) File 256: Concealed Truth (覆われた真実 Ōwareta Shinjitsu?) File 257: Revival Under the Threat of Death (命懸けの復活 Inochigake no Fukkatsu?) File 258: Momentary Rest (束の間の休息 Tsuka no ma no Kyūsoku?) File 259: A Tranquil Time (穏やかな時間 Odayaka na Jikan?) File 260: The Memorable Place (思い出の場所 Omoide no Basho?) File 261: Music Strings!? (琴線に触れた!? Kinsen ni Fureta!??) File 262: The Vanishing Sound (消えた音 Kieta Oto?) File 263: Spring Has Come? (春よ来い? Haru yo Koi??) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Ran gives her blood to Conan, realizing they share the same blood type, Conan plans on revealing his identity to her until Ai tells him his consequences. She gives him a third and safe choice. During the play, a man is murdered. Shinichi Kudo reveals himself, but it turns out to be Heiji in disguise. The black knight reveals it was murder, and under it is Shinichi Kudo. Later Shinichi takes Ran to a restaurant and is about to tell her something but a murder gets in his way. Afterwards his body reverts back to normal before he could tell her. Returning to his normal life, Mouri receives a case involving a music box playing "Come Spring". |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|27 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|264-273 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 18, 2000 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125497-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 27 File 264: A Taste of One's Own Medicine (身から出た錆 Mi kara Deta Sabi?) File 265: An Important Witness (重要参考人 Jūyō Sankōnin?) File 266: Unwavering Resolve... (思い切って... Omoikitte...?) File 267: The Witness from 18 Years Ago (18年前の男 Jū-hachi-nen Mae no Otoko?) File 268: The Imprisoned Policeman (囚われた刑事 Torawareta Keiji?) File 269: Time's Up (時効成立 Taimu Rimitto?) File 270: Game Start (試合開始 Gēmu Sutāto?) File 271: TTX... File 272: Game Over (試合終了 Gēmu Ōbā?) File 273: Stuck on the Same Boat (呉越同舟 Goetsu Dōshū?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Enjoying a day at the hotel, Mouri is framed for a crime and depends on his ex-wife Eri to solve it for him. Miwako Sato's father's murder case is about to close and Miwako has one last day to try to find the killer. At the same time, an arsonist that likes to set things ablaze appears. With the Detective Boys, they will solve the two cases. Later at the Arcade, a man is dead and Conan needs the evidence to subject the culprit. At the arcade, they meet a suspicious person called Jodie Starling. After Genta is lost in the forest the Detective Boys split into groups to find him. Mitsuhiko and Ai find a bear cub and a corpse shot by a gun. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|28 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|274-284 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 18, 2000 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125498-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 28 File 274: The Shrunken Target (小さな標的 Chiisana Hyōteki?) File 275: True Motive (殺意の真意 Satsui no Shin'i?) File 276: The Client Full of Lies (偽りの人 Itsuwari no Hito?) File 277: The Evidence Held (一握りの証拠 Hitonigiri no Shōko?) File 278: The Horrifying Woman (恐怖の女 Kyōfu no Onna?) File 279: The Mermaid's Curse? (人魚の呪い? Ningyo no Noroi??) File 280: The Elder's Prophecy (命様の予言 Mikoto-sama no Yogen?) File 281: The Devil's Arrow (悪魔の矢 Akuma no Ya?) File 282: The Last Arrow (最後の一矢 Saigo no Hito Ya?) File 283: Uncompensated Heart (報われぬ心 Mukuwarenu Kokoro?) File 284: The Buried Secret (閉ざされた秘密 Tozasareta Himitsu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|The case continues and the shooter is identified. Later there is a case about a mysterious woman who wants to find a man to get her picture back. Upon arriving there, they find the man dead. After solving the case, the woman is revealed to be Heiji's mother. Heiji tags along one of Kogoro's cases to Fukui Island, also known as Mermaid's island. Later, a woman walks out of a payphone and is beaten to death by a man and his bat. When Inspector Megure hears the comment of how useless the police are, he gets a flashback of an incident. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|29 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|285-295 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|September 18, 2000 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125499-3 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 29 File 285: The Suspicion (小さな違和感 Chiisana Iwakan?) File 286: An Unexpected Motive (意外な理由 Igai na Riyū?) File 287: The Unseen Horror (見えない恐怖 Mienai Kyōfu?) File 288: Danger Signal (危険信号 Kiken Shingō?) File 289: Concealed Beneath The Truth (白日の下の潜伏 Hakujitsu no Moto no Senpuku?) File 290: The Dog Lovers (愛犬家たち Aikenka-tachi?) File 291: A Tiny Trace (わずかな足跡 Wazuka na Ashiato?) File 292: The Disappeared Evidence (消えなかった証拠 Kienakatta Shōko?) File 293: K3 (Kスリー Kē Surī?) File 294: The Last Possibility (最後の可能性 Saigo no Kanōsei?) File 295: Red Card (レッドカード Reddo Kādo?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|The case continues and Inspector Megure's past is revealed. Later a bus is hijacked with bombers and Ai senses a black member nearby. A dog is kidnapped and the culprit is in the house. Conan gets to meet his soccer idol but a murder occurs. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|30 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|296-306 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|December 18, 2000 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-125500-0 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 30 File 296: Straight Ball Match (直球勝負 Chokkyū Shōbu?) File 297: The Open Closed Room (開かれた密室 Hirakareta Misshitsu?) File 298: Time Trap (時間差の罠 Jikansa no Wana?) File 299: The Meeting (糾合 Kyūgō?) File 300: Tragedy (惨劇 Torajidi?) File 301: Murder (密殺 Missatsu?) File 302: Sting (誑欺 Sutingu?) File 303: Genta's Misfortune (元太の災難 Genta no Sainan?) File 304: Genta's Trap (元太の罠 Genta no Wana?) File 305: On the Bottom... (そこには... Soko ni wa...?) File 306: Surrounded by Hints (手がかり包囲網 Tegakari Hōimō?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|On a train, Takagi tries to admit his feelings to Sato. As they ride the train transporting a drug suspect. They meet up with Ran, Kogoro, and Conan. the drug suspect tried to escape by faking a suicide, but it turns out to be a murder. Kogoro is invited to a mansion full of famous detectives by Kaitou Kid! Along with the detectives are Saguru Hakuba. Later, Genta is followed by a killer and the Detective Boys are out to find who he is. Later, Ran and Sonoko are making pottery for their loved ones, and a murder occurs at the pottery shop. Conan knows who the murderer is but has to find evidence to prove it to the police. |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |} See also *Volume 11-20 *Volume 31-40 *Manga References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes